


Polish

by spiralicious



Series: Youtube Universe [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Gen, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai paints Zuko's toe nails and misunderstanding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish

**Author's Note:**

> A fic from my Youtube AU where Zuko and Sokka are fanboys that make cosplay videos for youtube and are together as a couple.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko lay in bed with Mai with his feet propped up on some pillows waiting for the polish on his toes to dry. Why he let her paint his toenails, he did not know, but it had been going on too long to start objecting now. At least she tended to paint them colors like black or green and not pink.

While they waited for the nail polish to dry, they looked over the latest issue of Otaku USA together. Mai had to practically cuddle Zuko to get a good view. She started to get cold, so he put a blanket over her.

Zuko put the magazine down when Mai leaned over him to get her soda. Just then, Sokka walked into Zuko’s room. All he saw was Mai on top of Zuko on Zuko’s bed under a blanket and walked out.

“It’s not what it looks like!”


End file.
